Stay Strong
by TheShatteredBeauty
Summary: 13 year old Emaleigh Arndt is brought to the hospital when her and her parents get in a car accident. Emaleigh has been bullied at school by her peers and neglected and abused by her parents. When Carlisle finds her in the hospital, will he adopt her or just see her as another patient? Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is a new story I'm starting, even though I should be working on "The Show Must Go On" that just randomly popped in my head. I hope you enjoy!**

**RATINGS: Rated M for language, violence, self-harm, anorexia, bulimia, and abuse. NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. **

**SUMMARY: 13 year old Emaleigh Arndt is brought to the hospital when her and her parents get in a car accident. Emaleigh has been bullied at school by her peers and neglected and abused by her parents. When Carlisle finds her in the hospital, will he adopt her or just see her as another patient? Rated M for mature themes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga. There! I said it! *sobs* **

**Stay Strong – Chapter 1**

"Emaleigh, hurry up! We're waiting!" I heard my mother call downstairs.

I quickly put on my dark leather jacket and wiped away my tears that were carelessly falling down my pale white cheeks. I checked out my appearance one last time,even though I'm never happy with it, might as well try to look presentable.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I possibly could, which is pretty fast. I've always been a fast runner, for personal reasons.

I was greeted by the sight of my parents, both tall and statue-looking compared to myself. I've always been shorter and more petite than the average teenager. I have no clue how though.

"Let's go. We're already late." My father said as he gripped the back of my jacket with his huge hands. The motion caused the sleeves to roll up slightly, exposing only some of the many scars on my arm. I quickly pulled them downed. Luckily, he didn't notice. Thank God.

We were heading out to my father's job banquet. And all family members were required to come. Lovely.

Oh, I forgot to properly introduce myself. How rude of me.

My name is Emaleigh Arndt, 13 years old, and an only child. I have dark brown hair that goes to my shoulders, pale skin, and grey eyes. My story's a bit long, I hope you listen.

Anyway, my father and mother were engaged in their last year of high school when they had me. Basically, my mother and my father had sex, forgot to use protection, and my mother quickly became pregnant at the age of 18. Even though she was an adult, her parents didn't approve. They kicked her out and she moved in with my father.

Once they had me, they instantly hated me. They hated that I was the reason that their relationships with their parents ended because I was born. They hated everything about me, physically and emotionally. I don't know why though, it's really their fault for not using protection.

At the age of 6, when I was in first grade, they start to abuse me. It started when I spilled my milk on the carpet and my father and mother both slapped me. But of course, at the age of 6, I didn't understand.

This continued for many years. Then finally, when I turned 11 and reached puberty, my father sexually abused me on my birthday. He came into my bedroom as soon as it was midnight, and then raped me. By the end, I was screaming and crying for help, but no one heard me. He said that it was my birthday gift.

When I was 12, I came home from yet another bad day of school because of bullying, I went straight to the bathroom and grabbed one of the razors and went to my room. I locked the door and sat on my bed and slowly dragged my sleeve from my arm reveling my arm, and then I cut for the first time.

I continued to do this at least once a day. But I couldn't help it. I forgot about the pain as I would watch the blood flow from my wounds. It was addicting.

And only this month, I started to have anorexia and bulimia. My peers would call me fat, worthless, and ugly, and this influenced me to stop eating, and when I did eat, I would run straight to the toilet and purge. Neither of my parents knew about my self-harm or eating disorder issue.

Anyway, back to the present. I sat in the back seat of my father's Ford Focus 2010 and started at the snow falling down to the ground. I envied it. The snow would fall gracefully from the clouds to the ground.

I let my mind wonder about life. I wondered what my life would be like if I had loving parents. Would I be the way I was now? Would I actually have friends? Maybe. I'll never know.

All of a sudden I heard my mother scream at the top of her lungs. "WATCH OUT!"

I looked over and saw another car come speeding towards us. My father tried his hardest to go in the opposite direction, but the car was too fast.

It all went black.

(((((((()))))))))

"Dr. Cullen. There's a case with the scene of a car accident near Pearl Road. There's two dead and one alive." Dr. Snow informed me as he was running towards a different room. I nodded and sighed. I hated that this happened to innocent people. I hated that I had to see it. But it had to be done.

I quickly rushed towards the emergency room and saw Dr. Reinke, one of the nurses, and a young girl with brown hair and pale skin, but not as pale as a vampire. Both her and Dr. Reinke looked at me as I walked through the metal door. Dr. Reinke whispered that she would take care of the parents and send them to the morgue. I nodded and walked towards the girl.

I smiled at her and was rewarded with a small smile of her own. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking." She seemed polite. Not something an everyday teenager is.

I laid her down on hospital bed and grabbed one of the machines on the wall. She looked at me fearfully and I told her that this will help you rest. She nodded and relaxed slightly.

She quickly fell asleep, which was good, she would need it for surgery. I quickly did a quick examination of her body for broken bones. She appeared to have broken her right rib. But I found the strangest thing.

She had wounds on both of her arms to her wrist to her elbow crease. It was more than what you would normally have for a childhood memory. Unless…

_No. _I thought. _It can't be. She's too young. But it could be happen to anyone. _

I instantly felt bad for her. No one should have the urge to harm yourself. It was unhealthy and it hurts yourself and many others.

I quickly took her to the surgery room to see if she actually needed surgery. I was half way there but I suddenly ran into someone who I was surprised to see at this hour.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun, dun! Who do you think Carlisle ran into? Leave it in a review!**

**Whoever wins gets a shout out in the next chapter! (I know, it's not a big prize. But it's the least I can do.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, my teachers gave us homework over the summer and well, let's just say I got mad. So, I've been busy with that. But I'm here now! **

**RATINGS: Rated M for language, violence, self-harm, anorexia, bulimia, and abuse. NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. **

**SUMMARY: 13 year old Emaleigh Arndt is brought to the hospital when her and her parents get in a car accident. Emaleigh has been bullied at school by her peers and neglected and abused by her parents. When Carlisle finds her in the hospital, will he adopt her or just see her as another patient? Rated M for mature themes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga. There! I said it! *sobs***

**Stay Strong – Chapter 2**

Carlisle's POV:

"Hi Carlisle!" I heard Alice's high pitched voice as I turned around. She was smiling at me from ear to ear and was jumping up and down excitedly. I had to hold her small petite shoulders to keep her from causing a hole in the floor with the level of excitement she held. "You can never guess what I saw!" She whispered.

"What?" I asked rather rudely, which I knew I would regret immediately. I was irritated that she had bothered me while at work, but yet I felt bad the way I said. I'll have to apologize later.

"I saw you adopt someone," She looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Oh, her!" She pointed at Ms. Arndt, the young teenage girl who got in a car accident and now both of her parents are dead. I could see why I would want to adopt her, but it wasn't safe for her or my family. I just couldn't bring an innocent child into a family of vampires.

"But, how? Alice, it's too dangerous." I whispered so no one could hear me besides Alice. Being a vampire had its advantages.

"Carlisle, you gotta trust me on this. We'll keep her safe. We'll make sure the Volturi don't find out. How, I don't know. But we will." She whispered confidently as I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I learned from Edward. Or, he learned from me.

"Okay, even if we prevent that, what if someone loses control of their thirst? What would happen then?" I questioned as Alice shook her head gently and sighed.

"You think too much. We'll talk about this with everyone and see what they think." And she turned on her heels and walked towards the exit. I sighed tiredly and continued to roll my patient to the surgery room.

Once we arrived, I put my complete trust into the other doctors to deal with her. Besides, they all have medical degrees.

I quickly walked at a human pace to my office, before someone could interrupt me again. Whenever I needed time to think while I was at work, I would always go to my office. It was where no one could interrupt me or bother me.

When I walked into my office, I took my lab coat off and placed it carefully on the jacket stand. I pulled my fingers through my golden hair and sighed once again. I pulled out some paperwork that needed to be done, but my mind just was unfocused.

I couldn't help but think about Ms. Arndt. I admit, it was tragic that both her parents had to die, she wouldn't take the news well. But it was strange how she had scars on her arm. I knew what that meant. It either was a bad accident that happened when she was younger, or she self harms. I hope it wasn't the latter.

But we can't adopt her. It was too dangerous. The Volturi could find out and kill our family, including her. Someone could lose their self-control and kill her. And even if we adopt her, what would happen when we would have to tell her we were vampires, or would we? Would we turn her or keep her human? She would get suspicious that we never aged, eat, sleep, or go out in the sun like normal people. Because we were the opposite. We weren't normal.

I tried my hardest to focus on the paperwork in front of me, but with little to no success. Everytime I did slightly, I would just think about what Alice had said earlier. Would we adopt her?

I got distracted once again, and looked up the clock. It was 3 PM, which meant my shift was over and I could go home to my family. Finally.

As I walked past the front desk, Ms. Vlcek waved at me and winked. I was quite frustrated. Didn't she and the other nurses know that I was happily married? No.

Speaking of my wife, when I got home she greeted me like usual, she kissed me lightly and asked me how my day went. But this time something was different. She had an excited gleam in her eyes, almost like Alice had. She only got that gleam when there was a possibility of getting another child, like when Edward brought Bella over for the first time or when we discovered Bella was pregnant with Nessie. Maybe Alice already told them, I guess I'll find out.

"Alright, everybody in here now!" I heard my pixie-like daughter yell from the living room. As Esme and I walked together, hand in hand, into the room, I heard Emmett tease Alice on how she was so demanding. She simply stuck her tongue out at him as Esme and I sat down on the couch with my arm around her shoulder with her head on my shoulder.

"So, as you all know, I saw a vision of Esme and Carlisle adopting one of Carlisle's patients," Oh, so she already told them. "And Carlisle and I discussed it a little while we were there, and we agreed that we would discuss it with everyone here. So, let's get started. Carlisle, you go first." Alice announced.

It was a tradition of ours. Whenever we would discuss something together as a family, we would take turns saying each of our point of views on the matter and then come to a conclusion, if we could. We would always go in order from oldest to youngest, when they joined the family. It would go me, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Renesmee. It just made things easier so we wouldn't fight on who would go next.

I nodded as I stood up and walked to the center of the room. "Well, I think it would be lovely to have another child in our family. But I would fear for the safety of not just ourselves, but for her. If do decide to adopt her, then wouldn't she get suspicious of our inhuman ways? Or if someone loses control? Or if the Volutri find out? It's not safe. And we don't even know her."

As I continued to talk, I saw Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward nod at what I was saying. When I finished, I sat back down as Edward began to talk.

He said that he agrees with me, also adding that she doesn't deserve a life with an inhuman family, and should have the chance as anyone else to live a normal life. It reminded me of how he acted when he decided that we need to leave Bella, so she could leave a normal life. But she was 18, a legal adult, could we really do that to a 13 year old? Even if we barely knew her?

Esme was up next, and she agreed with Alice. She said that when the time comes, we could decide if we leave her human, we could keep everyone fed so no one lost control, and if the Volturi does find out, we could just collect my old friends again. I knew right then that I was doomed. I couldn't go against my wife, no matter what happens.

It ended with Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward against it while me, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Renesmee to vote that we do adopt her. They knew that I couldn't go against Esme, and that Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward couldn't either.

I guess it was decided then.

We would be welcoming a new member in our family.

**A/N: Finished! Yay!**

**Anyway, I got good news for both me and you. So please read this!**

**I got my final results for my freshman year exams back yesterday, and I passed with advanced in all subjects! *dances* I'm so happy! :D**

**And, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. See, the thing is, when I do create a schedule, I never stick to it. :P**

**And I wrote this new one-shot of Carlesme a couple days ago, it's called "Little Things" and it's rated K+, so you should be able to read it. **

**Review? **


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**A/N: Sorry, this isn't an actual chapter, so please don't kill me! I was wondering, do you guys want me to continue this story, or just stop updating and delete it? It's up to you guys!**

**I was just curious to see if I'm wasting my time or not, so please make sure you leave a review saying if you want me to continue this story. **

**Please review!**


End file.
